five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Photo-Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island . It is based off of a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, made by Chris Howard Wolf, in which a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, a Donald Duck and Goofy head. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the PN Mickey suit standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" Mickey then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man however escapes from the suit and leaves. __TOC__ Description Apperance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored photo-negative. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, pointed nose, large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. On the title screen of the original, it has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with the Disembodied. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer and the pirate caverns. Advice from Greg says that Photo-Negative Mickey is not blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, Power, or hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise and might kill you, this will draw the Mickey costume out but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On Night 2, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. don't take too long or he kills you Unofficial (FNATI) Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. It is initially seen lying down, however when it is about to start moving, it will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. It appears in the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Lounge, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Suit Workshop, Water Shop, Stairway, then the Office. Advice from Greg says that Photo Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. When PN Mickey gets in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, power, or hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 change of surviving. Because, a camera shutting down creates a loud noise. This will draw the Mickey costume out, but delaying or neglecting it will make him kill the player. PN Mickey will reappear in Character Prep 1 and restart the cycle. On Night 2, the PN Mickey suit can sometimes reappear already standing, rather than lying down. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge, or the Office. Unofficial Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Charapter prep 1. It eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, Meat Freezer, Bathroom, Lounge, Entrance Room, Stair Way, Mickey's Clubhouse, Water Shop, Spare room, Suit Workshop, Astro camera, Hallway, or the Office Trivia * No matter which camera you disable, PN Mickey will always head back to Character Prep 1. This means PN Mickey might not have great hearing either, or it may not be as intelligent as it is believed to be. * PN Mickey always stares towards (or near) the cameras (except when lying down), and stares at the player when in the office. However, during its jumpscare, it appears to be looking in various directions, while waving its hands around randomly. It's possible that, due to his slight blindness, he has difficulty trying to find you even at close range. * He also has the same blood type as Jake’s dad ** This might occur while trying to get to the office, as it wanders aimlessly around, and sometimes even goes back to lying down in Character Prep 1. **However, if he jumpscares you while you're hiding in the desk, he jumps towards the player. *Photo-negative Mickey is one of the six suits that can speak, the others are Oswald, Goofy, The Face, Suicide Mouse and possibly Photo-Negative Minnie. See also * Abandoned by Disney — PN Mickey is the main focus of the ending of this story. Category:Suit Category:Official Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Category:Only Good Characters Category:Photo-Negative Suits Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey